Cursed Forever
by SilverRainbow223
Summary: There's no turning back the hands of time...no matter how much you want to.


I've decided on this rainy Saturday afternoon to take a few hours and get to catch up with my writing. A while ago I saw the Ring (the sequel will be out in a few months now) and I was inspired to write this one-shot. Unfortunately, I was sick when I wrote this and only got it half done, so I just want to finish it up and post it along with my other stories.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own the Ring. I don't even own a copy of it! How sad is that??

Summary: There's no turning back the sands of time… no matter how much you want to.

* * *

**Cursed Forever**

Yes, she was wanted, wanted so much. But she was not necessary, just more of a desire. A desire that ate at the soul until it was granted. She became an obsession that tore at the heart until there was nothing left. And soon there was nothing but an empty hole and a shadow of a woman that used to be. All the grieving Anna had done to receive a child was in vain because Anna didn't receive a child. She received Samara.

Anna had done what she was forbidden to do and had a daughter. She had thought life would be wonderful and complete once she had her child, but she was wrong. Terribly wrong. Samara was a mistake everyone would pay the price of.

That one small, innocent little girl created a murderer. She drove her mother insane. She ruined the lives of her family, as well as her neighbors'. A small town, everyone shares and knows everything. One little cold could spread around the island in a matter of days. That's what Samara was…a disease. But she never left. She haunted the house of her childhood, the ones who knew her, and the ones who never knew she existed…until it was too late.

Samara is a mystery. As a human, it was my nature to find out who she was and all the questions that lay unanswered in my mind. And soon, she becomes an obsession just as she had to her poor mother. And even if you try to ignore her, she will not let you free. It is her curse that she bestows upon the world to get even.

Samara finds joy in ruining simplicity and innocence. She brings people together and then rips them apart. She helped me see how much I loved Noah, and I am forever grateful, but it would hurt less if she hadn't…if she hadn't killed him. Tears won't bring him back, though, so I refuse to let my heart give into grief. Adian needs me. I must be strong for him, but he knows I'm hurting inside. But no matter how much I try, I just can't seem to let go and give into the fact that he's gone. I hope that he will just walk in the door, arms open for me, with that smile. And everything would be okay. But it won't be. Samara has destroyed that hope.

I don't know why she does these things, and I don't want to because I'm scared. Scared that if I know, I could become a part of her and just the fact that I could understand what went on in that little girl's demonic mind frightens me. Lately, I have tried to find out more about this little girl, why she chose me, why she even did this. I pity her childhood and her life, but I can not forgive her for what she has done. She's a murderer without a soul, without a heart, and so I know we are all in danger if she comes back. Noah's not here to help me, but it's not my own life I strive to protect, it's Adian's. My child. He was dragged into this mess and I fear he will never be the same again. He is all I have left of Noah and of the good in this world. If he weren't here, I wouldn't have a reason to go on once I finish this case and ease my mind.

Samara, that innocent little girl was never what I thought she was, but at one point, when her purity was intact, she was just like Adian, but no longer…And that's also why I must protect my son, to make sure he can stay innocent and sweet, so he can be someone who people love and not hate. Yes, I do hate Samara. I am human, I have no control over my nature. She ended my love's life and threatened everyone I care for and almost succeeded in wiping out our existence. It's quite simple, really, she has done things I can not help but hate.

This young murderer may be dead but her spirit lives on to torture others is her delight. I don't know what kind of sick and twisted soul would want such a thing in their afterlife, but I find no need to explore it deeper. The deeper I go into her case, the more it hurts. It hurts…the scars of Noah's death. I can't grasp that he's gone. He has always been there, even when it was for yelling at him, but he was _there._ And now he's gone… and it's all my fault. No… not my fault. It's hers! The wretched child. She cannot bear to have anyone else happy, and so she ruins their lives, if they come to her, which is a turn of unfortunate fate.

And now I am safe from her devious grasp. As is Adian. But Noah, he will never be. And no matter how much I pray for his spirit be at peace, it will never be enough to match what that, that _girl_ did to him.

Adian, my only true comfort in this hell hole, will never be able to heal my broken soul. I can only anticipate the time when I can leave this world and be at peace, without thinking of the past week. It's because of a memory that I wish to let go of life. An image, the last one I will ever see of him that haunts me more than Samara. No matter how hard I try, when I think of Noah, I see the awful corpse that _she _left for the world to see. His distorted body and face covered in his own blood, a gruesome sight.

I hope Noah can find it in his heart to forgive me. I believe that I could have saved him. But I was too late. I brought him into this week of hell and I couldn't even save him from the same demise he saved me from. I wasn't there for him in his last moments. He was there for me, like he always had been. He had been so good to me, but now I can only wallow in grief. I know he wouldn't want me to, but my heart has become ice. I can not help it because I loved him. In that one week, I realized that I loved him, even after the fights, our past, everything. And that's what hurts the most, because that dreadful child, who I have so much reason to hate, helped me in her own twisted way.

* * *

Well, that was crap. I forgot some of the parts of the movie and where this story was going since it has been a while, and I'm sure I repeated a few times, but I'm not gonna worry too much about it. This was a one-shot I wrote and I hope you enjoyed it. It's be great if anyone could give me tips on my writing style, though this doesn't really capture it too well, or just some feedback. This is a different kind of story then I usually write, or at least, plan to. 


End file.
